The Rowdyruff Boys' Valentine's Day
by butterfloofies
Summary: What were the Rowdyruff boys up to on Valentine's Day? This used to be titled "Boomer's Valentine's Day," but I decided to write Valentine's stories on all three of the boys.
1. Boomer

**I know it's far from Valentine's Day, but I just had to write this, so here it is. **

**I love Blues. They're so adorable and cute and lovable, especially Bubbles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG. **

* * *

><p>A blonde, blue-eyed little boy sat on the swings during recess, studying the piece of paper in his hands. He would glance at the paper, look up, and glance back at the paper. He suddenly stood up, as if he had finally decided on something, but just as suddenly sat back down. His eyes scanned the paper. He frowned, as if he were unsatisfied with something.<p>

The bell rang and the boy flew inside to his classroom. He rushed to the coloring area, grabbed several crayons, and added a few more streaks of color to his paper.

As the rest of the class began filing in, the boy hastily folded up the paper and crammed it into his pocket.

"All right, children. Settle down, settle down," the teacher, Ms. Keane, herded her students in. "Let's take out our Valentine's bags that we made last week. Now, anyone who brought cards may pass them around. And I brought heart-shaped lollipops for everyone!" The class cheered, and most kids got up and began handing out cards.

"Hey Boomer, you didn't bring any cards?" The little boy looked up at the boy who had asked him the question.

"Well…" Boomer unconsciously touched the paper in his pocket.

"Of course he didn't!" His brother, Butch, replied for him. "Boomer's not some card-giving sissy, are ya, Boomer? Or does wittle Boomer has somebody special?" Butch teased.

"I don't!" Boomer yelled back, a slight blush rising to his cheeks, as Butch burst out laughing.

Boomer turned away from him, glancing around until his eyes rested on her. Boomer sighed. There she was, flying around with a blue wicker basket decorated with hearts that Boomer assumed carried all her Valentine's cards. Even from across the room, Boomer could see her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she handed out her cards, each one meticulously cut, glued, and filled with a loving message that came from the bottom of her sweet, loving heart.

As she made her way to his table, Boomer waited in anticipation for his cards. First she reached inside her basket and handed a card to Butch, who was already working his way through his candy. She had even made a card for Butch! A real angel. Next, she handed one to the girl sitting next to Butch. "Here you go, Robin! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks Bubbles. Happy Valentine's Day to you too," the girl responded. Bubbles merrily continued handing out cards, making her way to Boomer, who was staring fixedly at his desk. He anxiously tapped his foot, waiting for her to reach into her basket and hand him a card. After staring at his desk for a few more minutes, Boomer decided to sneak a glance at her. He look up… but she wasn't there anymore! Boomer looked around, only to find her in her seat talking to her sister.

But she hadn't even given him a card! She'd forgotten about him! How could she forget about him? Boomer's anger flared, but soon subsided into sadness. She'd forgotten about him. Boomer couldn't concentrate on Ms. Keane, much less think about anything except that _she'd forgotten about him._

"Hey Boomer, what's up with you? Why're you more wuss-like than usual today?" his brother Brick asked him as everyone ran out to lunch. Boomer shrugged his shoulders and slumped out of the classroom. "Hey wait. Where're ya going? Fine! Nobody wants to talk to ya anyway!" Brick called after him.

Boomer didn't even care what his brothers called him anymore. He slowly walked to the playground and sat on a swing, kicking the sand beneath his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. Suddenly he crumpled it up and threw it at the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stu—"

"Boomer?" a shy voice called from behind him. Boomer stood up and spun around, coming face to face with Bubbles. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away at the ground. Her hands were shyly behind her back, and she had a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Whadya want?" he snapped as his anger flared up again.

Surprised at his tone, she took a step back and mumbled, "Oh, um, well, I uh… have something for you." She stuck out her hand and offered him a card. Boomer was too surprised to take it, so she left it on the swing and ran off before he could say anything.

Finally coming to, Boomer hastily reached for the card. It was in the shape of a heart, and in the center, surrounded by little pink and red hearts, was his name written in blue. He slowly opened it as he broke into a huge smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Boomer! With love from, Bubbles" read the card. Beneath that was a Hershey's kiss labeled "a kiss for you."

Suddenly Boomer looked at the crumpled paper in the sand. He picked it up and tried to smooth it out. The paper had a drawing of two stick people smiling and holding hands. The girl had two blonde pigtails, and the boy had messy blonde hair. Slightly above them was a little red heart. At the corner of the paper was a bright yellow sun smiling down on the two. At the bottom of the paper was a single sentence: Will yoo be my Valentin?

Boomer suddenly felt very courageous. He looked around and spotted Bubbles sitting under a tree on the other end of the playground. Boomer flew over and landed next to her. She looked up in surprise, but before she had any time to say anything, Boomer handed the wrinkled paper to her.

He mumbled an explanation as she took the paper, "It's wrinkly and it's not as pretty as yours, but—"

She had suddenly jumped up and pulled him into a hug. "It's beautiful Boomer! I love it!"

He shyly hugged her back before replying, "Happy Valentine's Day Bubbles."

* * *

><p><strong>:D Thanks, and see ya!<strong>


	2. Butch

**I felt like writing about what Butch was up to while Boomer was busy fretting over Bubbles, so read on, folks!**

* * *

><p>There she was, playing handball with the other students. Maybe he should think this through. Nah. Butch was never one to think things through. He wanted a Valentine's Day card, but he sure wasn't just gonna sit around and wait. He was gonna do this the Butch way. He looked at the rubber ball in his hands and wished himself luck. He aimed his ball right at the one the kids were using just as Buttercup was about to hit it.<p>

The ball bounced off course, and Buttercup slammed into the ground. "Hey!" she yelled, furious. "Who did that, huh? Who's the one looking for a death sentence?" The other kids were slowly backing up, hiding behind trees, backpacks, other kids, anything they could find.

"Up here, you sissy," Butch called, drawing her attention up.

"Who you callin' sissy?" she glared at him. "I'll show you what this sissy can do!" Before Butch could react, Buttercup was right in front of him, and she gave him a punch that sent him flying. Butch got up, and flew upward at her, punching her high up into the sky. She recovered, diving back down, and delivered an axe kick that sent him pummeling toward the ground. He was about to eyebeam her, when he realized they were fighting. Today was the one day Butch didn't want to risk a time out.

"Wait!" he called.

"What? You give up already?" she asked smugly.

"No, I wants ta challenge you," he declared.

"A challenge, eh?"

"Yeah, dodgeball match. Lunch."

"You're on, knucklehead! And you're going down!"

"How's about we make it more fun?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah? State your terms."

"The loser writes the winner a Valentine's card." She wasn't going to back down. He'd make sure of it.

"Wait, what? Ewww no! Cards are for sissies!"

"And losers are sissies too! Or are you too sissy?" he taunted.

"I am not! Lunch it is, buster!"

Just then, the bell rang, and Ms. Keane called everyone in. "All right, children. Settle down, settle down," she said as everyone took their seats. "Let's take out our Valentine's bags that we made last week. Now, anyone who brought cards may pass them around. And I brought heart-shaped lollipops for everyone!" Butch looked around. A lot of the kids got up to pass out candy, but Buttercup stayed right in her seat. She might as well start making her card right now– there was no way Butch was gonna lose.

"Hey Boomer, you didn't bring any cards?" a kid sitting across from Butch's brother asked. Ha! Butch wasn't gonna be giving out cards today, and neither were his brothers. So Butch saved Boomer the trouble and answered for him.

"Of course he didn't! Boomer's not some card-giving sissy, are ya, Boomer? Or does wittle Boomer has somebody special?" Butch loved to tease his brother.

"I don't!" Boomer yelled back, as Butch burst out laughing. After Boomer had turned away, Butch focused in on his Valentine's bag. It completely lacked hearts of any color– there was no way Butch would be caught dead with hearts on anything that belonged to him. Instead, it was covered with green skulls. Ms. Keane had objected, but what did he care? The most important thing, however, was that this bag was filled with candy, and Butch just couldn't wait any longer to eat them. Before everyone had finished passing out their cards, Butch was already going through his haul. He tore the candies and chocolates off the cards, tossing those back into the bag. Butch stuffed the sweets into his mouth, munching on Hershey's, SweeTarts, and Sweet Hearts all at once.

Soon Butch had finished with his bag, and eyeing Brick's jealously, asked, "Hey can I have some o' yours?" Brick seemed kind of distracted and muttered a vague 'mmhmm' but that was good enough for Butch. He munched through Brick's candy all the way till lunch. The sweet taste of candy was going to be topped off with the sweet taste of victory.

The bell rang. It was time. Time to battle. Time to defeat. Time to taste victory. Sweet, sweet victory. And it was gonna be his.

Butch made his way to the court. There were a few balls ready for them, but three wasn't gonna be enough. Butch walked through the crowd that was already gathering in anticipation for the match, as the sea of people parted to let the challenger through. He made his way to the storage shack and took the whole cart of rubber balls– it still wasn't enough, but it would just have to do. When he arrived back at the court, Buttercup was waiting. "You ready to lose, sucker?" she taunted.

"Only thing I'm ready for 's ta get a card and some candy," he retorted, throwing half the balls to her side. "We're gonna play _dodge_ball. Catchin' don't count– only hits. 'N first one hit loses. Head's okay." He cracked his knuckles. She spit to the side.

Buttercup had just uttered, "Let's do this," before she chucked the nearest ball straight at his head. Butch tilted his head slightly, easily dodging the speeding ball.

"That the best ya got?" he laughed. Butch raced around his side of the court, picking up ball after ball, volleying them all at Buttercup. But with amazing reflexes and hand-eye coordination, Buttercup used a single ball to deflect every one Butch had thrown. He had no ammo left.

Buttercup grinned, "This game is mine." There was a mess of cheers and boos that blended into faint buzzing. Butch knew he'd really have to be on full alert to make a comeback. At a speed that could not be followed by the human eye, Buttercup grabbed the balls from her side, catapulting them relentlessly at Butch, trying to wear him down. Butch dodged left and right, up and down, barely missing one before another came his way. Suddenly the torrent of pink rubber balls stopped, and Butch did a tiger roll toward a ball and stood up, about to chuck it at Buttercup. Until he realized she had one too.

They faced each other, evenly matched, gripping their weapons. Butch took a quick glance around him. Many of the balls had popped, and the nearest usable one was too far away– he couldn't reach them without risking being open to attack. The crowd had stopped cheering– tension and anxiety hovered above them. Butch turned back to Buttercup. They stared at each other, trying to analyze the other's movements.

But Butch was getting impatient– someone would have to make a move, and he wasn't just going to sit and wait. Butch faked a throw to the left, and just as she dodged right, he threw the ball. It tore across the court, headed straight for her head. Butch was about to claim victory, when he suddenly saw out of the corner of his eye that she had caught the ball and had winded up her arms to throw both balls at him. WHAM! Two pink rubber balls smacked him square in the face, sending him flying into the crowd. Butch hit the ground with a thud, and the next thing he knew, Buttercup was hovering above him, a smug grin decorating her face. Butch got up, ignoring his body's complaints, and wiped the blood from his face; thanks to his Chemical X, he was already recovering.

"How's it feel?" Buttercup asked. "Loser?" Butch, unable to think of a retort, could only glare at her. "Well, I'll be waiting for my card. And don't forget the candy," she reminded him as she flew off laughing.

"What're you looking at?" Butch growled at the remaining students staring at him. They scattered as he picked up a ball, threatening to attack them. Butch angrily flew into the classroom, jerking out the drawers as he searched for crayons and paper. "Don't forget the candy, she says," Butch mocked in a high pitched voice. "I was gonna win that. Dummy Buttercup," he glared at the blank paper and crayons on his desk. After fuming for a while, Butch finally picked up a crayon and began to write.

After fifteen minutes of painful brainstorming, Butch finally managed to crank out,

"Roses are red,

Vilets are blue.

You one this mach,

But I will beat yoo."

He read over his poem, and grumpily added a "Hapy Valentin's Day, Butch" beneath the poem. He added a nice green skull on the front, before reaching into his neighbor's Valentine's bag, pulling out a piece of candy, and taping it to the card. Quite satisfied, Butch slipped the card into his backpack.

School had ended, and the students were filing out of the classroom. Butch waited awkwardly for Buttercup outside, and she walked out laughing with her friends. "Here," he muttered as he shoved it in her face. She was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered and smugly accepted the card.

"I actually have one for you too," she said reaching inside her backpack and pulling out a card. Now it was Butch's turn to be taken aback. He took the card, and she left (with a slight blush) without another word. Butch slowly opened the card, which said, "I knew I'd win, but that was still a good game. We shud play again. Happy Valentine's Day, Buttercup." It _had_ been a good game. Because Butch was good. Yeah, he was a _real _challenge, better than any of these losers, and he was gonna win the next match. Suddenly, Butch couldn't wait to play with her again tomorrow.

"Butch!" an angry voice yelled behind him. Butch turned around to see his brother hurtling toward him. "Ya ate all my candy! C'mere and lemme beat you up!"

"Uh oh," Butch said to himself, and he sped off with a furious Brick hot on his trail.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Butch's story!<strong>

**I love Butch and Buttercup's toughness, and their fights are fun to write.**


	3. Brick

**And what was little Brick doing this love-filled day?**

* * *

><p>"All right, children. Settle down, settle down," Mrs. Keane called out, ushering her students in. "Let's take out our Valentine's bags that we made last week. Now, anyone who brought cards may pass them around. And I brought heart-shaped lollipops for everyone!" The children cheered, and many of them got up and began handing out cards.<p>

Brick, however, stayed in his seat. It was the perfect time to get to work; everyone was too busy to pay attention to him. He looked across the room, made a mental note of something, took out a piece of paper, and got to work. Brick wrote down a few words, crossed one out, wrote a few more words, and stared hard at his paper. Suddenly, he drew a big X over the whole sheet, crumpled it up, and pulled out another one. More writing, crossing out, and staring. Chatter and laughter filled the room, making it hard for Brick to concentrate. He occasionally wanted to eyebeam a couple of the students, but he didn't want to risk anything today.

A few lines in, words suddenly flowed to Brick, and he began writing furiously. His brother Butch even asked him something, but Brick was too submerged in his work to really process the question. "Mmhmm" was his only reply.

Brick was halfway through, when a voice from over his shoulder remarked haughtily, "You can't spell at all, can you?" He turned around to find know-it-all Blossom peering over his shoulder holding a batch of cards. Brick quickly moved his arm over the paper in an effort to hide its contents.

"Yeah, I can!" Brick retorted.

"Color is spelled c-o-l-_o_-r," she pointed to the word on Brick's paper.

"C-o-l-o-r?" Brick looked confused for a moment. "No one asked ya anyways!"

"Well since today is Valentine's Day and the Professor says you have to love everyone on Valentine's Day, I was just trying to help," she said in her lecture voice.

"Oh," Brick looked away. She was always showing him up, and now she was being nice. "Sorry," Brick muttered in the quietest voice possible.

"Well, if you want help, you know, with the spelling," she trailed off.

Brick considered her offer; it would be nice to have this perfectly spelled. "Okay," he accepted her offer, although it did hurt his pride a bit.

"Oh," Blossom looked slightly surprised. "Alright then. I'll help you during lunch." She smiled brightly and flew off to pass around more cards.

For the rest of the class time, Brick was in an oddly good mood. He didn't even punch the living daylights of the kid who accidentally spilled a bit of water on his shoe. He grabbed his Valentine's bag from Butch's desk and quietly added a little smiley face at the bottom. Then he looked at his brothers to see how they were enjoying this fine day. Butch was already chomping away at his candy– not unexpected. But Boomer just looked like one pathetic cloud of depression– Brick would have to talk to him about this.

The bell rang, and it was finally time for lunch. As the students filed out, Brick noticed Boomer still moping. "Hey Boomer, what's up with you? Why're you more wuss-like than usual today?" Brick jokingly asked his brother. But Boomer didn't even reply. "Hey wait. Where're ya going? Fine! Nobody wants to talk to ya anyway!" Brick called after him. The nerve of his brother! Well, Brick had better stuff to do.

Brick walked out and spotted Blossom sitting under a shady tree. She looked very peaceful reading a book while slowly muching away at a sandwich. Brick took a deep breath and wordlessly sat down next to her. "Oh hello," she said upon noticing him.

"Well, ya gonna help me or not?" Brick demanded.

"Not with that attitude, I won't," she asserted. "No, no, it's Valentine's Day. Love everyone, love everyone. Be nice, Blossom," she mumbled under her breath. Brick gave her a weird look, and she sighed, "Yes, I'll help you. Let's see the paper." Brick pulled out the sheet of paper, and hesitatingly handed it to her. He watched her eyes skim over the words, and he colored slightly.

"Well, the poem itself is–" she started to say.

"Nobody asked ya!" Brick interrupted.

"Hmph! I was _going_ to say pretty good," she shot back, slightly offended.

"Oh," Brick whispered quietly. "Thanks."

She sighed. "But your spelling is another matter. Do you have a pencil and eraser?" He pulled them out. "Okay let's start here. You see 'bin' is spelled b-e-e-n."

"But 'bin' is a word! I know it is!" Brick countered.

"Yes, yes I know. But 'bin' is used like…garbage bin."

"Oh."

"And 'eyes' is spelled with an 's' at the end. When words are plural, you add an 's.'"

"What's plural?"

Blossom sighed.

She continued to point out more words and correct their spelling, and most of the time, Brick listened to her. They slowly went down the paper, tackling it word by word.

"No, 'grey' is spelled g-r-_e_-y."

"No, it's not! It's spelled g-r-_a_-y."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Fine! I'll show you!" She flew off and returned with a dictionary, flipping to the 'gr' section. "Look, see? G-r-e-y."

Brick stuck his finger a word slightly above grey. "Look! G-r-a-y!"

"Oh. I guess it can spelled both ways."

"I told ya!"

"You didn't tell me that!"

Their little squabble continued for a while before they got back to work. Finally, they were done. Every word was perfect. Brick stared at the paper in amazement. So this was what it was like to be good at spelling. From the corner of his eye, Brick could see that Blossom was beaming at the paper.

"Okay. The last thing to do, is to read it out loud. If everything sounds right, we're done!" she said.

"Out loud?" Brick echoed.

"Yeah. Just read it to me, and I'll see if everything sounds right."

"Okay," Brick acquiesced. "Here goes.

_It's been a while since we met,_

_So I thought it'd be okay to say,_

_That your hair's the color of a bright sunset._

_That your eyes sparkle like the light of day._

_That your voice makes me forget_

_Of everything that's gray._

_I'm not good enough for you yet,_

_But I'll get better, so just for today,_

_Please be my Valentine."_

Brick stumbled on a few words, but for the most part, it was well read. When he finished reading, he was blushing furiously.

Blossom, however, seemed not to notice. She chirped, "It sounds great Brick!" After a slight pause, "So who's it for?" Now she was blushing slightly.

"Um, well…" Brick didn't know what to say. On the spur of the moment, he grabbed the pencil, scribbled a few words on it, and handed the paper to Blossom.

Now she was now blushing furiously. "To Blossom? …From Brick?" she read slowly. Brick was staring hard at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. Suddenly he heard the sound of furious writing, and he looked up to see Blossom scribbling something on another piece of paper. She occasionally paused to think but then continued writing.

After what seemed to be a very long, awkward few minutes for Brick, Blossom looked up, beaming, and handed the paper to him. "Read it," she said simply.

"_To Brick:_

_You're more than good enough for me._

_That you try hard makes me happy._

_Feelings of love fill me too,_

_So here's a Valentine's kiss for you_."

Brick had just finished reading when she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Brick stared at her, in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brick," she whispered in his ear. Suddenly, the bell rang and with a shy smile, Blossom skipped off, clutching Brick's poem to her.

Brick snapped out of his daze, and yelled after her, "Happy Valentine's Day, Blossom!" She turned around, and this time, gave him a big, bright smile. Brick returned his attention to the paper in his hands. In the just a few minutes, she had managed to write something like this– and spell it perfectly too. Brick sighed to himself. She was just too amazing.

It was now after school, and Brick finally summoned enough courage to give Blossom some of his candy. He wondered which type she'd like best. Hershey's kisses? Or Sweetarts? Maybe Nerds? But when Brick looked in his bag, he only saw candy wrappers. Suddenly, something clicked. Brick glanced around and spotted Butch looking stupidly happy. But happiness didn't last long for fools that ate Brick's candy. "Butch! Ya ate all my candy! C'mere and lemme beat you up!" Brick raged as he shot toward Butch.

Little did Brick know, however, that while he was angrily chasing his brother, his Valentine was fondly thinking of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poems are hard to write, so sorry if they kinda suck. And reading them again, I realized that kindergarteners probably couldn't write these… but oh well, Brick and Blossom are special kindergarteners. <strong>

**I might do other holidays and events, maybe, if I ever think of any good ideas. **

**Well that's all for the Rowdyruff boys' Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great comments!**


End file.
